


I'ma need a better reason to marry you

by magicpiano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Enjolras, Weddings, or at least I think it is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: "You two are the nicest people I know," Courfeyrac said thoughtfully, "but Enjolras doesn't want to get married... will you marry me instead Combeferre?""I can't marry you," Combeferre explained, "we are six."Or 5 times Courfeyrac asked Combeferre to marry him and the 1 time...
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	I'ma need a better reason to marry you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest oneshot so far. It took me months because I kept getting distracted by other things, but here it is!
> 
> This fic is mostly fluff, but it does contain some possibly upsetting content, please read the warnings first!
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> Pre transition trans character being referred to by incorrect pronouns. This is not done maliciously, the POV character doesn’t know and is a child. The character is referred to by the correct pronouns later. If you think this will upset you, please skip part one (or this whole fic). Your health is the most important thing!
> 
> Discussion of bachelor parties (part 4)
> 
> Homophobia (part 5)
> 
> Super special thanks to [I-am-hiding-in-a-turret](https://i-am-hiding-in-a-turret.tumblr.com/) and [grassboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassboy/pseuds/grassboy) for sensitivity and beta reading this fic!

# 1

At age six Enjolras' favorite color was red. It was the color that she used most often and was always reluctant to give up. That meant Courfeyrac and Combeferre had to draw their pictures without any red. This was fine most of the time, but right now Courfeyrac wanted to draw a dragon and dragons breath fire, so he needed the red.

"Can I have the red crayon now?" Courfeyrac wined.

"I am almost done," Enjolras replied.

"You said that forever ago." Courfeyrac said, kicking Enjolras' thigh under the table.

They were sitting on the floor of Combeferre's living room drawing on the coffee table. Scattered around them were Enjolras' half-finished reject pictures.

"It wasn't forever," Enjolras said, kicking Courfeyrac back in retaliation.

"Was too," Courfeyrac crossed his arms over his chest and looked over to Combeferre. "Wasn't it forever ago?"

"It wasn't forever, but it has been a while." Combeferre said neutrally, unwilling to take sides in their arguments. But Courfeyrac considered this to be all the backup he needed.

"See! He agrees with me." Courfeyrac jerked his head in Combeferre's direction while he was talking.

"No, he doesn't," Enjolras corrected. "He just said-"

"Come on Enjolras, you're hogging it!" Courfeyrac whined loudly, "I need to draw flames for my dragon!"

"I have to make this drawing really good, mom said so." Enjolras said, frowning down at her picture.

"What are you even drawing?" Courfeyrac asked, leaning over the table to get a look and Enjolras' picture.

"They're supposed to be roses, but I can't get them to look right."

"Why roses?" Courfeyrac asked, "You should draw your aunt something cool instead... like a dragon!"

"Because dragons aren't romantic apparently," Enjolras pouted, "and it is a wedding gift, so it has to be _romantic_. Mom said so, I didn't get it."

"When I get married, you better draw me a cool picture Enjolras," Courfeyrac demanded. "I don't want something boring like roses."

"You're going to get married?" Enjolras' head snapped up, she looked horrified at the idea.

"Well obviously, everyone gets married," Courfeyrac explained.

"Everyone does not get married," Combeferre corrected. "My neighbor isn't married."

"You can't be sure of that Combeferre," Courfeyrac said, grinning proudly because he caught Combeferre in faulty logic.

"I am relatively sure she is not married," Combeferre said. "She watches me sometimes, and I think I would have noticed someone else in the house with us."

"Well I'm not going to get married." Enjolras said, while pressing down on the paper particularly hard.

"You are going to rip your paper," Combeferre warned.

Enjolras ignored his warning and continued to color forcefully.

"You have to get married, Enjolras," Courfeyrac explained as if it was obvious, "It is an adult thing. They all do it, and you will have to too."

"Well I refuse," Enjolras insisted. "I don't see why adults get married all the time."

"It is not all the time, usually it is just once," Combeferre said.

"Same thing," Enjolras said. "When you get married you have to wear this huge dress and uncomfortable shoes. I know because mom took me out dress shopping with auntie. It was awful and boring, and it took her forever to decide. I don't see why she didn't just pick the first one and be done with it."

"I guess the dress is important," Combeferre ventured.

"The dress is stupid," Enjolras countered. "Besides what if they are a jerk? You marry them, then you are stuck with them."

"Why would you marry a jerk?" Combeferre asked.

"I don't know, an accident?" Enjolras said. She frowned while looking back down at the roses she was drawing.

Courfeyrac hadn't thought about it before, but Enjolras made a good point. "I don't want to marry a jerk, that sounds awful."

"There is an easy solution to that problem," Combeferre said. "Don't marry a jerk."

"Then who will I marry?" Courfeyrac wondered.

"Someone nice?" Combeferre suggested at the same time Enjolras said, "just don't get married, like me."

"You two are the nicest people I know," Courfeyrac said thoughtfully, "but Enjolras doesn't want to get married... will you marry me instead Combeferre?"

"I can't marry you," Combeferre explained, "we are six."

"Yeah but like in the future, in case everyone else is a jerk."

"Everyone else isn't a jerk Courf," Combeferre tried to reassure him. "You are nice, so you will find someone nice."

They didn't get a chance to talk about it more because Enjolras pressed down too hard with her crayon and ripped the page.

"I told you so," Combeferre responded while getting another piece of paper out of his backpack and passing it to Enjolras.

"Now I am going to have to start all over again!" Enjolras pouted and slumped her shoulders.

"I am never going to finish my dragon now, am I?" Courfeyrac asked. He didn't get a response because Combeferre and Enjolras were too busy debating whether or not it would be better to try colored pencils instead.

# 2

"Why is college so expensive?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Capitalism." Combeferre answered without missing a beat.

Courfeyrac let out a huff rather than respond because unfortunately the man was completely correct.

The two of them huddled together on the loveseat in Combeferre's apartment. Combeferre's laptop was laying between them. The screen was small, so they had to cuddle close together for them both to see the screen.

"What about this one?" Courfeyrac asked. He stopped scrolling down the webpage and pointed at one of the links.

Combeferre adjusted his glasses and leaned down to get a better look at the screen. The scholarship Courfeyrac pointed to seemed to be for students pursuing a career in medicine. It looked easy enough to apply to, all they asked for was a short essay but...

"I can't apply for this one." Combeferre sighed in disappointment.

"What?" Courfeyrac turned to look at him, "why not?"

"Look right there," Combeferre said pointing at the screen.

Courfeyrac looked where Combeferre had pointed and read aloud, "Applicants must be married..." Courfeyrac slumped back into the seat with a frown. "What kind of stupid rule is that."

"I think they are trying to help students who started school later in life and are supporting a family," Combeferre ventured. "Whatever the reason, I don't meet the requirements. Let's keep looking."

"We have been looking for hours and found maybe two that you can apply for," Courfeyrac complained. "Why is this so hard?"

"Looking for scholarships is always hard," Combeferre said as he began scrolling down the list of scholarships again.

"The actual classes are supposed to be the hard part," Courfeyrac argued.

Combeferre just hummed his agreement already back to focusing his energy on the computer. Unlike Combeferre, Courfeyrac found it hard to concentrate. He got distracted easily and quickly grew bored of repetitive activity. As much as he wanted to help Combeferre, this had been going on too long and he was beginning to lose his mind in front of this computer.

"Do you want that scholarship?" Courfeyrac asked as an idea suddenly occurred to him.

"I want every scholarship I can get my hands on," Combeferre said distractedly, never once looking up from his computer. "I am certainly going to need them."

"Why not marry me then?"

"What?" Combeferre asked. The question startled him enough to drag his eyes away from his laptop. He was looking at Courfeyrac like he had grown a second head.

"You should marry me." Courfeyrac said it like it was obvious, because, to him, it was.

"You've lost your mind Courfeyrac," Combeferre said shaking his head at Courfeyrac's silly comment.

"No really, this is a good idea," Courfeyrac said. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was a good idea.

There are tax benefits and Combeferre could get a good scholarship. Besides, being married to Combeferre kind of sounds nice, they already get along well. What is a spouse if not an extended roommate? They were already great roommates.

"I think it is a bad idea." Combeferre responded, "Possibly your worst yet, and that is saying something."

"Why is it bad?" Courfeyrac pouted.

"There is no guarantee that I would get the scholarship, even if I was married." Combeferre said gesturing back to his laptop even though it no longer displayed the webpage for the scholarship in question.

Courfeyrac huffed out a dissatisfied groan. "But getting married is so much easier than spending hours searching the internet."

"You think a major life changing decision is easier?" Combeferre asked. Courfeyrac grunted in response. "And besides, marriage is kind of a big decision don't you think?"

It was, but this was for Combeferre, so there was nothing to think about.

"If it would help you, I am more than willing to do it."

For a moment Combeferre looked surprised by Courfeyrac's response, but he didn't understand why. Of course, he would do anything for Combeferre, wasn't that obvious? Courfeyrac, the tactile man he is, pressed his face into Combeferre's shoulder. Combeferre smiled down at the gesture affectionately.

"You are too kind to me Courfeyrac," Combeferre said with an earnest smile, "but it is okay, really."

"You know, I always dreamed of a big wedding." Courfeyrac admitted, his voice muffled slightly from Combeferre's body.

Combeferre snuck a hand around Courfeyrac's waist to pull him closer. "Someday you will find someone who is able to give you that."

# 3

"This is literally the best thing I have ever eaten." Courfeyrac said around a mouthful of cake.

"If this is the best you have ever had then you must have lived a sad life." Combeferre responded. Unlike Courfeyrac, he took a small reasonable bite of his food.

"Nonsense, I grew up eating your food after all." Courfeyrac said, giving Combeferre a pat on the back in praise.

Grantaire was without a doubt the best cook of them all, but seeing as this was his birthday party, they could hardly ask him to do the cooking. Combeferre had stepped up and did a fantastic job at it too.

"Was he always this good a cook?" Feuilly asked.

"No," Combeferre said at the same time Courfeyrac said, "yes."

Courfeyrac turned to glare at him, "don't put down your cooking, that is my favorite chef you are talking about."

"I am not putting down my cooking," Combeferre rolled his eyes at Courfeyrac's antics. "I know I can cook well; I just don't cook nearly as well as you would make people believe."

Courfeyrac clasped a hand to his chest and took a dramatic breath, "Are you accusing me of exaggerating?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

"Well now I need to prove my point," Courfeyrac said stalking over to the food table, "and the only way to do that is eat all of your cake."

"Please don't eat an entire cake," Combeferre laughed following Courfeyrac. "It is rude to everyone else, not to mention bad for your health."

Courfeyrac sighed dramatically in disappointment but cut himself another slice anyways.

"Well if my doctor says no, I guess I have to comply." Courfeyrac groaned.

"I'm not a doctor yet," Combeferre said dismissing Courfeyrac's comment.

"You will be soon, then you will be even more insistent that I stay healthy. I need to get all my unhealthy eating out of my system now." Courfeyrac said, taking a big bite of his cake to prove his point.

Combeferre shook his head fondly at Courfeyrac's antics. "You have frosting on your cheek."

Courfeyrac expected Combeferre to hand him a napkin, or even do nothing at all, but instead Combeferre reached up and cupped Courfeyrac cheek. Combeferre's finger gently caressed his cheek picking up the frosting resting there. Courfeyrac was only left more dumbfounded when Combeferre brought his thumb to his lips licking the frosting off of his finger. Combeferre made a small sound of appreciation at the taste.

Courfeyrac gulped in an attempt to keep his mouth from falling to the floor. That was one of the hottest things Courfeyrac had ever seen in his entire life. Courfeyrac, mouth dry, found himself blurting out, "You should marry me."

Combeferre looked at him bug eyed, and stuttered to think of a response to Courfeyrac's insane statement.

"What I mean is-" Courfeyrac attempted to think of some way to save himself. "Uh, that way I will always be able to eat your delicious food."

Courfeyrac gave a big fake grin and lifted his cake plate higher to accentuate his point.

"I will always cook for you Courfeyrac." Combeferre said sincerely.

"A dangerous promise to make." Courfeyrac challenged.

"Perhaps," Combeferre agreed, "but it is a promise I am willing to make anyways."

Combeferre snuck his hand around Courfeyrac to steal a bite of cake from his plate. Courfeyrac gave a gasp of surprised betrayal and attempted to hide his plate behind his back.

Combeferre just laughed.

# 4

"I can't believe that Enjolras of all people is getting married before me."

Combeferre snorted into his champagne glass. Courfeyrac loved that little laugh; he only ever gave it when he was very happy or drunk. While Combeferre had been drinking much more than normal, they were celebrating after all, he definitely wasn't drunk.

"Why?" Combeferre asked, "do you have someone in mind?"

Courfeyrac knew exactly who he would like to marry, but he wasn't ready to bare his heart like that, so instead he said, "I just want to be loved."

Combeferre gave him the same soft look he used on kids scared to get their first shots. It no doubt charmed the kids just as much as it charmed Courfeyrac.

"You are loved Courf," Combeferre said patting Courfeyrac on the back. "Someday you will find someone who deserves you."

In truth, Courfeyrac thought it more likely he was the problem preventing him from having steady relationships. He didn't think it possible for him to fall in love with someone else. Combeferre took up too much space in his heart.

Courfeyrac tried to shake the sad thoughts out of his head. Today was a day of celebration. Enjolras and Grantaire had finally gotten married, and he couldn't be happier for his friends.

They were beautiful dancing together, bright smiles on both their faces. Courfeyrac could practically feel the love radiating off of them. It had been a hard road for them, they had to conquer a lot of hurdles to get to this point, a healthy relationship was work, but they managed to do it, and Courfeyrac couldn't be prouder of them.

"Do you remember when we were kids? Enjolras insisted that he would never get married." Courfeyrac asked, looking away from the happy couple on the dance floor back to Combeferre. "Look at him now."

"Yeah I remember that," Combeferre laughed. "He meant it at the time, that is for sure."

"For a long time I was disappointed because I thought I would never get to throw him a bachelor party," Courfeyrac complained, slumping his shoulders dejected. This was an old complaint by now and Combeferre had heard enough of it, but he let Courfeyrac complain again anyways.

"Then the jerk gets engaged and _still_ wouldn't let me throw him a bachelor party." Courfeyrac huffs crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't surprising that Enjolras hated bachelor parties as a concept, and in truth Combeferre was inclined to agree with him. But planning the party would have been _fun_ and as one of the groom's best friends he feels robbed of the opportunity.

Combeferre hummed in response, but Courfeyrac didn't get the sense he actually agreed with Courfeyrac on this matter.

"If I am remembering correctly," Combeferre began. "Enjolras' exact words were, 'bachelor parties are sexist shows made for people who see marriage as a trap rather than a gift.'"

The fact the Enjolras had referred to his upcoming marriage as a 'gift' was endlessly adorable. So adorable in fact Courfeyrac almost forgave him for taking away his opportunity to throw a bachelor party. Almost.

"Don't look so depressed," Combeferre said, nudging his shoulders. "It isn't like you didn't get the opportunity to attend a bachelor party."

While it was true that Courfeyrac got to attend Grantaire's bachelor party, he hadn't gotten to plan it, which was half the fun. While Musichetta and Bossuet had done a good job, Courfeyrac was secretly sure he could have done better.

"I am not sure I would call that a bachelor party," Courfeyrac said. For one thing, Grantaire had brought Enjolras along to the party, which broke the rule about seeing your fiancé before the wedding and bachelor party tradition. Enjolras had spent most of the night in Grantaire's lap, which once again, was adorable, but it made party activities difficult. They mostly spent the evening playing a particularly ruthless game of monopoly while listening to Enjolras complain about capitalism. “There wasn’t even any glitter.”

“Is glitter a requirement for bachelor parties?” Combeferre asked.

“Glitter is a requirement for _all_ parties.”

Courfeyrac was of course aware that today and the previous night were about Enjolras and Grantaire, not him. Thus, it made sense that the party was tailored to their needs. He was just a tiny bit disappointed and liked to be as dramatic as possible at all times.

"When I get married," Courfeyrac said, a grin splitting across his face as he thought of a dastardly plan. "I am going to have a bachelor party and I am going to force Enjolras to plan it."

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac was inclined to agree. While Enjolras was amazing at planning meetings, protests and other political events, Courfeyrac was sure he would be an awful party planner. But the fallout would surely be fun to watch.

"It is a great idea," Courfeyrac retorted. "What do you say Combeferre, want to marry me so we can force Enjolras to throw us a party?"

Combeferre smiled at him, but it seemed a bit strained. Courfeyrac wondered if he somehow hit an uncomfortable subject by accident. He was about to apologize when Combeferre said, "you will need to give me a better reason than that to get married."

Courfeyrac didn't know what Combeferre meant, but it didn't really matter because Grantaire was calling everyone to attention. They were going to throw the bouquet. Despite the fact Courfeyrac was reaching for it, and Combeferre wasn't, Combeferre was still the one to catch it.

Courfeyrac tried not to be jealous thinking about the person Combeferre would marry.

# 5

Courfeyrac knew by now to ignore counter protesters. Engaging them was unproductive, led to the police getting involved, always ended badly, and was just an all around bad decision. That didn't mean he had to like it.

As it was, all Courfeyrac wanted to do was go punch those assholes on the other side of the street. But he didn't, and he thinks he deserves an award for that.

He can see the hate speech was getting on Combeferre's last nerve too, a rarity because Combeferre had more restraint than all of them combined most days.

Courfeyrac looked out at the homophobes screaming, then back to Combeferre who was slowly grinding his teeth in anger. An idea came to him, and a wolfish grin spread across his face.

"Hey Ferre," Courfeyrac said, nudging Combeferre with his elbow. "Want to really piss those guys off?"

Combeferre's shoulders slumped. "As much as I would love to, and I really would love to, this protest is important."

"Don't worry, my plan doesn't involve starting anything, just pissing them off a little." Courfeyrac said.

Combeferre looked at Courfeyrac, his curiosity clearly peaked. Combeferre could be a little shit when he wanted to be, and being surrounded by bigots is usually when he wanted to be. It was one of the things Courfeyrac loved about him.

Courfeyrac put his arm around Combeferre's shoulders and pulled him close so he could whisper in the other man's ear. "How mad do you think these anti marriage equality pricks would be at seeing a gay proposal?"

Combeferre laughed, so Courfeyrac knew he had a winning idea. "Pretty mad I suspect."

Realizing his plan had been given Combeferre's theoretical stamp of approval, Courfeyrac untangled his arm from the other man. The gravel was uncomfortable and would leave bits of dirt on his pants, but Courfeyrac honestly couldn't care less. He was on one knee proposing to Combeferre in a park. Even though it was fake, it was still nerve wracking.

Because he didn't have a ring, he simply grabbed Combeferre's hands into his own.

"Combeferre, will you marry me?" Courfeyrac asked.

Combeferre looked ready to cry. Courfeyrac didn't know he was such a good actor.

"Yes," Combeferre whispered.

Courfeyrac knew he was the one who suggested this, but he was now regretting it. This felt too real. This moment had some weight to it, and he didn't realize it till it was too late.

He wanted this to be real and it wasn't. He fucked up so bad.

He got up off his knees and quickly pulled Combeferre into a hug. With his face hidden in Combeferre's neck, his grief wasn't viable.

"Are they angry?" Courfeyrac muttered quietly so as not to be overheard.

"Absolutely pissed," Combeferre responded, a hint of glee in his voice. "But better than that, people are cheering."

Courfeyrac pulled his face out from Combeferre's shoulder and noticed, a bit belatedly, that Combeferre was right. People from their side of the street were clapping and cheering. This really was a bad idea, it had given people the wrong idea.

Another reason why his impromptu stunt was probably a bad idea: Bahorel was waving and cheering with so much ferocity that Courfeyrac was pretty sure the man thought this was real. He wasn't looking forward to explaining to his friends that this was all a ploy to make bigots angry.

"Oh well, I suppose that makes sense," Courfeyrac said as he pulled all the way out of Combeferre's grasp. "Cheering is usually what you do when people get engaged."

Courfeyrac tried to avert his gaze from Combeferre, only to end up looking at the cheering crowd which was even worse. Instead he looked at the ground which was safe and wouldn't make him feel things.

Combeferre didn't let him do it though, he caught Courfeyrac's face and dragged it back up again, so their eyes met. Courfeyrac was about to comment on the moistness around Combeferre's eyes, apologize for what he had done because the last thing he would ever want was Combeferre to be sad.

"You're crying." Combeferre said before Courfeyrac could speak up.

Courfeyrac wanted to deny it, he wasn't crying or at least he didn't think he was, but when he brought his hand to his face it came away wet.

"I am sorry," Courfeyrac said as he furiously whipped away his tears. "I don't know what came over me, I just-"

Courfeyrac cut himself off, he didn't want to lie to Combeferre, he never wanted to lie to Combeferre. He was Courfeyrac's best friend and he loved him. Even if Combeferre didn't love him the way he loved Combeferre, he still wanted to be honest with him. He wanted Combeferre to know the depth of his love. Even if he was to be rejected, he was tired of pretending he didn't feel what he felt.

He was in love with Combeferre and Combeferre deserved to know.

"I just got caught up in thinking about what it would be like if this was real." Courfeyrac confessed. He wanted to look away, couldn't stand to see the rejection on Combeferre's face. He knew how Combeferre would react, he would be kind but firm in his rejection and Courfeyrac was scared to see it. But he didn't look away, he looked Combeferre directly in the eyes. Combeferre deserved to be looked at when he was confessed to.

"Combeferre I have been in love with you for years, for as long as I can remember if I am being honest with myself." Courfeyrac confessed. Combeferre's eyes were tearing up again and he hated that he was the cause of it. "I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. Please know that you are my friend before anything else and I-"

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Combeferre interrupted Courfeyrac's tirade to ask.

"No, please, I-" Courfeyrac shook his head and Combeferre took a step back. "I don't want to kiss you to make some assholes mad."

"I don't want to kiss you to make assholes mad either," Combeferre said. He grabbed Courfeyrac's hand and brought it up to his lips. Combeferre placed a gentle kiss on Courfeyrac's palm. "I want to kiss you because it would make me happy. Would it make you happy too?"

Maybe Courfeyrac was a hopeless romantic, but he couldn't stop himself from crying a bit more.

"Yeah, that would make me happy."

The kiss was, in many ways, exactly as amazing as Courfeyrac dreamed it would be, yet also a thousand times better, because this was _real_. Combeferre was kissing him, not as part of some joke, but for real.

When they finally broke apart, he noticed their friends making their way over. They all seemed overjoyed; it would appear more than just Bahorel thought their little show was real.

"How are we going to break it to them we're not getting married?" Courfeyrac asked

"We are not getting married _yet_ ," Combeferre corrected. The thought of proposing to Combeferre for real took his breath away. "I think we should at least go on a date first."

Courfeyrac agreed, dates sounded like a great place to start.

# +1

Courfeyrac loved surprises. He loved planning surprises for his friends, and he loved being surprised. Provided, of course, they were good surprises, he didn't enjoy coming home to realize the internet was out last week.

What he didn't like, though, was waiting. He wasn't patient by nature, and his curiosity tended to get the better of him. Apparently, this surprise of Combeferre's was a waiting type of surprise.

Normally this wasn't much of an issue, if he was annoying enough, Combeferre would cave and tell him what the surprise was, but not this time. Combeferre was resilient and unwavering in his declarations of secrecy. He wouldn't tell Courfeyrac where they were going, and Courfeyrac just had to live with it, but after an hour and a half car ride back to their hometown, Courfeyrac was just dying to know.

It was clear this surprise was important to Combeferre in some way, but Courfeyrac didn't understand why they were standing in the living room of Combeferre's childhood home.

"Do I get to know what the surprise is now?" Courfeyrac asked, looking around the room in hopes of spotting whatever Combeferre wanted to reveal so badly.

"Yes," Combeferre laughed. "You are very impatient, you know that?"

"You love that about me," Courfeyrac said, rocking on his heels. The waiting had filled him with suspenseful energy.

"I do," Combeferre admitted without hesitation. The easy admittance still warmed Courfeyrac's heart, even after years of dating.

"Do you remember what is special about this room?" Combeferre asked, gesturing around him.

This was a room in Combeferre's childhood home, which automatically made it special, but Courfeyrac couldn't think of anything particular about it.

"You used to live here?" Courfeyrac guessed.

"No, well yes, but that isn't what I meant." Combeferre answered. "I have an idea. Sit down."

Combeferre shuffled Courfeyrac into a sitting position on the floor next to the coffee table. Combeferre joined him on the floor, looking oddly serious and a touch nervous.

"This place is very special because it is where you asked me to marry you for the first time."

Now that Combeferre had brought it up, Courfeyrac did distantly remember that happening all these years ago.

Combeferre was fumbling while trying to pull something out of his pocket. This was odd because Combeferre's doctor hands were usually steady and sure. Courfeyrac had some distant inkling as to what was about to happen, but he was still left in shock when Combeferre pulled open a ring box and held it in front of him.

"Courfeyrac, will you marry me?"

Combeferre's steady gaze met Courfeyrac's. Courfeyrac could see the love look held and it took everything in him to not burst into tears right then. Being loved by Combeferre was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. Existing next to him when he was radiating love was nearly unbearable, like looking into the sun.

Unable to think of a proper response, Courfeyrac said, "I was planning to ask you."

"You asked the first few times," Combeferre said. "Don't you think it is my turn?"

"Yes." Courfeyrac answered.

"Is that a yes to, the original question or...?"

"Yes." Courfeyrac said as he pulled Combeferre in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of want to write their wedding fic now, but I have too many wips at the moment. Maybe someday.
> 
> Also this fic was originally going to be set in the same universe as my fic [Let the Music Lead You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666812), but then I realized that it can't be because courferre are already together in that fic, so never mind lol.
> 
> The title of this fic is a joke inspired by _Love Song_ by Sara Bareilles. I am referencing the line, "I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today."
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
